


李秘书为何那样

by TAKENOKONOSATO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKENOKONOSATO/pseuds/TAKENOKONOSATO
Summary: 怨念产物+1，真心希望所有文手太太都能平等对待CP双方角色，不要为了捧一方而把另一方贬低到地下去。
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	李秘书为何那样

01

李玟赫递辞职信的那天孙轩宇正在电视台后台休息室里焦虑的抖着腿，音量渐增地问到第四次李玟赫到底在哪儿的时候终于惊动了市场宣传部的负责人，躲在化妆师身后恭敬地传达李秘书今天临时有事请了假，但是他托人带来了准备好的台本请您过目。孙轩宇不满的朝着镜子发火，这么重要的日子怎么请假，跟谁请的假，我才是他老板。拿起手机点开通话记录看到李玟赫名字后面的数字才停下想要重拨第六次的手，只能泄愤似得把台本翻得哗哗响。台本上密密麻麻的写着注意事项，哪些问题要重点关注，哪些环节可能会成为恶意剪辑点，如果不是看到最后被红色马克笔重重的圈了好几遍的那句“除了我写的内容外不要自作主张回答任何问题”，孙轩宇甚至要都被自己敬业的秘书感动到生出给他加薪的念头。

时隔两年再次面对热情洋溢但不管怎么看都不怀好意的主持人，录制了五分钟孙轩宇就开始了汗流浃背，从来没有任何时候像此刻一样让他无比怀念平时目无尊卑总爱抢着话头滔滔不绝的秘书，虽然内心对李玟赫命令的语气有些忿忿不平，孙轩宇还是按着李玟赫的台本一板一眼的应付着咄咄逼人的追问，同时他也毫不吝啬地对着镜头送出憨厚的笑容。摄像机的红点终于消失时孙轩宇像是刚刚游完三千米从池子里被捞起来一样筋疲力尽大汗淋漓，不过主持人一脸没有挖到新的猛料而失望的神情带来的对两年前旧恨报复成功的快感还是让他兴奋得忍不住又微笑了起来。

两年前刚刚毕业回国的孙轩宇还带着时差就被送进了市中心的公司大楼，他把崭新的办公室里桌子上那个显然早就准备好的金黄色社长名牌夹在腋下冲进会长办公室，朝着自己新婚燕尔的父亲义正言辞地声明自己并没有想继承公司的念头，就算要继承也至少要从底层做起，直接空降要如何服众。被一脚踹出办公室，次日他就作为孙氏的接班人被扔到了电视台，在后台被告知他只要像平时一样表现出踏实憨厚的一面就足以代表公司一贯的形象，只不过显然他们不该挑一个娱乐节目来让继承者闪亮登场，准备好的公司理念还没来得及背诵就开始被主持人刨根问底交过几个女朋友里面有没有女明星，腼腆到结巴地回答并没有见过什么女明星后主持人又挑衅似的逗弄怎么这么纯情该不会有什么身体隐疾，孙轩宇被镁光灯照得头脑发晕，那点子不足为道的男人自尊煽动着他昏昏沉沉地脱口而出了那句悔恨终生的“我小学四年级就看过成人电影了”。从某种意义上来说，他确实没有辜负父亲的期待一战成名了，当网上的流言从“富二代圈子每半个月办一次乱搞趴体”演变到“孙氏继承人已经睡遍整个娱乐圈”的时候，公司不得不召开发布会澄清事实，顺带声明孙氏的MX公司是真的只专注体育用品，请不要打电话来询问成人用品价格了。而继承人在发布会上诚恳地解释自己是被激将地口不择言，并坦诚自己其实高一才第一次接触成人电影也并没有让事情好转，公司股价第二次跌停的时候李玟赫出现在了他的办公室门口。

李玟赫的经历连他自己都觉得好像是主妇最爱的午间狗血电视剧里的情节，家里外债高筑，高中毕业后靠打工抚养着年幼的弟弟，某天在路边救助了运动过量脱水的老人，因为这无意的善良而得到了一份体面的工作。孙轩宇对着被李玟赫救回的老人抗议，爷爷就算我做的不好也不用这样惩罚我，我的秘书怎么能连大学都没上过。一手把小作坊做到上市公司的老人中气十足地用手杖打着他的后背，教训道你有什么资格嫌弃别人，你倒是个海归研究生你会什么，玟赫是个聪明的好孩子，你有他做的一半好我才放心把公司交给你。

孙轩宇看着在自己爷爷面前温顺的像个新媳妇似的李玟赫，越发觉得这是对自己的惩罚。办公室终于只剩了他们两人时他挺起了胸，即使对方并没有比自己矮多少，他仍抬起头俯视着对方，努力的摆出一副二世祖的样子，语气里充满了轻慢，“你叫什么来着？”

对方的神情里的羞涩已经消失的一干二净，他对着孙轩宇笑得阳光灿烂，语气轻快地回答，“您就叫我小学四年级吧，反正我也是因为这个才来的不是吗？”

02

节目播出的第二天孙轩宇起了个大早，终于能摆脱两年来被自己公司职员们嘲笑的心理阴影，他上班时脚步都是轻快的，其实也并没有哪个职员敢当着他的面提这件事，但他们的意见总是会通过李玟赫以各种形式传达到孙社长的耳中。孙轩宇到达大楼顶层的时候李玟赫并不在社长室外面的办公桌后，取而代之的是另一张陌生的面孔，孙轩宇认出那是最近来的实习生，并没有多注意，反而心情很好的送上一个微笑，把对方吓了个够呛。

好心情在看到桌子上摆得整整齐齐的报纸时戛然而止，孙轩宇盯着最上面那一版上自己笑得满脸褶子、大小不一的两只眼睛周围因为过多的汗量粉底都花成了斑斓块状的照片和那句“过早接触成人影视真的会影响智力吗”的配词，甚至旁边还放着当时的节目录制台本，只不过这次被圈起那句话后面又用红色马克笔加了一句“也不要全程笑得像个傻子”，孙轩宇忍不住猛地拍着桌子叫道李玟赫你给我进来。门被打开一个缝，实习生战战兢兢的探进半个身子说李秘书去人事办离职手续了。孙轩宇撕报纸的手停在了空中，惊愕地重复了一遍，离职手续。再一次得到肯定后他慢慢地跌坐回皮椅中，三分钟后被熔断的理智才慢慢恢复。第一个冒出的念头是反省了一下是不是自己哪里做的不好才逼得自己的秘书辞了职，然而这可能微乎其微，他自己都记不得有多少次下属汇报时眼神却总是飘向李玟赫，而李玟赫也气势高涨毫不畏惧的替孙轩宇下着决策，好像自己不过是个傀儡而他才是这个公司的社长似的。

震惊过后的五味陈杂渐渐开始酝酿出不安来，孙轩宇越想越觉得李玟赫是不是家里又出了什么事情，毕竟他那一家子都实在不是什么省心的料，在无数次见识过通宵加班后还要抽空缝着破了洞的小学生制服，偶尔还会在厕所隔间里听到他小声的请求再给我一点时间一定会还上钱后，孙轩宇就不再像个小孩似的找他的不痛快了，甚至都因此默许了他那些越权的行为，虽然孙轩宇永远不会承认那其中还有李玟赫真的做的很好的因素。孙轩宇不知道该如何才能帮助自己的秘书过得稍微好一点，曾经他也不是没有动过这种念头，连着一周都看到李玟赫穿着那件已经被洗的发黄的衬衣后，他拿着一张签了名的支票丢在李玟赫桌子上让他去买一件看起来不那么廉价、配得上他社长秘书身份的衬衫再来上班，李玟赫拿起支票盯着空白的数字栏看了一会儿，然后抬起头递给自己的上司一个感激的眼神。孙轩宇关上门后坐在皮椅上满足的转了好几圈，还以为李玟赫是有多了不起，原来有钱是这么快乐的事情，也不亏他下单后等了大半个月才寄来的支票本和练了两周的签名。第二天早上他看到了穿着崭新的名牌衬衣笑得殷勤的李玟赫，然后在自己的咖啡里喝出了签着自己名字的支票角，李玟赫笑眯眯地进来问您还需要续杯吗的时候手上还晃着那张缺了角的支票，沉默了一会儿以后孙轩宇小声说了句对不起，李玟赫慢慢的把支票撕成了两半，那好像要把孙轩宇也撕成两半的声音让孙轩宇不得不提高了音量重复了一遍自己的歉意，李玟赫满意地退了出去然后孙轩宇喝上了正常的咖啡，那天以后孙轩宇就再也没敢提过钱的事，那本崭新的支票本也仅被用过一次就被束之高阁再也没了用武之地。

坐立不安的孙轩宇最终还是没忍住走了出去，装作领导巡视让职员们揪着心默默把他骂得狗血淋头到第三圈的时候终于在楼下的茶水间发现了李玟赫，他被人群围在正中间谈笑风生的样子让孙轩宇方才的担心显得非常自作多情，听了一会儿才得知原来李玟赫已经把债还得差不多，现在申请到奖学金要去读大学了。孙轩宇心里说不出的难受，这本该是令人高兴的时刻，这公司里没人比他更明白李玟赫为了这一天不眠不休的付出了多少心血，然而他却没能分享到这份喜悦。他现身后干咳了一声，人群迅速的散开来，李玟赫的笑容还没来得及消退，孙轩宇皱着眉头开门见山问你辞职了为什么不告诉我，李玟赫又拿出自己的武器笑得一脸甜蜜说我这不刚刚拿到离职安排马上打算去通知您的。孙轩宇也不明白为什么自己心里会一阵烦闷，眼看着李玟赫一边念叨着啊该去干活了还有好多活儿没有干一边就打算走出去，他猛地伸出手臂把拳头砸在茶水间的玻璃墙壁上，将李玟赫困在了自己的手臂和墙壁之间。

这场景看起来让李玟赫的人生经历向着午间电视剧更靠近了一步，如果没有那一声清脆的玻璃碎裂的声音的话。

03

孙轩宇从小就知道作为独子自己有一天要继承家里的公司，然而就算脑袋明白，却意外地没什么真实感，直到大学为止他都按着自己的想法活了下来，然后体大毕业后他就被打包丢到了波士顿，在那里他获得了一个毫无含金量的管理学硕士学位和一个全新的家庭。孙轩宇对此并没有什么抵抗，他早已成年，父母当年也算是和平分手，况且那位和孙氏现任会长在查尔斯河畔一见钟情的女士也绝不可能是因为钱才嫁进来的，毕竟她在纽约的画室随便卖出一副作品都能抵得上MX公司一个季度的营业额。比起这场婚姻，她带回韩国的那个还在上小学的儿子才是更让孙轩宇头疼的存在。作为一个上任两年都无法正常进行沟通的便宜哥哥，接到小学老师的电话去接自己打了架被扣在学校的弟弟这事本身已经足够尴尬了，孙轩宇在心里念叨着为什么他的联系人会变成我、推开门看到李玟赫的时候这尴尬终于达到了顶峰。

他下午接到电话时茶水间发生的那一幕已经传遍了整个公司，公司的继承人发现自己的秘书上班在茶水间闲聊后愤怒地打碎了一整面玻璃墙还逼得秘书辞职这件事让职员们不禁人人自危未来会长是否是名军事管理爱好者，会长抽空给他打了电话叫他对自己的下属好一点。另一位当事人在那以后看他的眼神都怪怪的，接到一个电话后很快请了假离开了。

孙轩宇硬着头皮走了进去，总之先对着板着脸双手交叉在胸前装大人的弟弟叫了声，“昌均啊…受伤了吗？”，得到了一个嫌弃的眼神后他又去看李玟赫，然而对方只留给他一个后脑勺，忙着把另一个孩子搂在怀里摸着他脸上的伤问周宪有没有打回去，得到肯定的回答后狠狠得在孩子的头上亲了几口，反倒是那孩子不好意思的挣扎着嘟囔老师看着呢别这样，像肉包子似的小脸皱成了一团。孙轩宇坐下后感到了一点微薄的泪意，老师并没有给他反省人生有多么失败的时间，本来准备好的谴责在看到李玟赫是如何明目张胆的偏心后被咽了回去，又看了看明显关系并不怎么和睦的孙轩宇兄弟，慎重的提出两个孩子只是小打小闹，不如两位带他们一起相处一段时间或者制造一些回忆他们自然就会解开矛盾，比如去学校附近那个游乐园就不错。

一个小时后四个人就站在了呼啸而过得过山车下面，孙轩宇实在不知道这有什么必要，在车上的时候两个小孩就被李玟赫按着脑袋互相认了错误，在李周宪抽着鼻子承认任昌均的爱好“孤独”真的听起来很酷后，任昌均也用不太熟练的韩语道歉不该嘲笑李周宪想当拳王的梦想，被李玟赫把脸贴在一起磨蹭了好几下后他们很快笑成了一团，孙轩宇把着方向盘问那是不是不用去游乐园了，被两个小孩快哭出来的表情逼得默默的按着原定计划前进。

孙轩宇经常会想上天还是非常公平的，李玟赫出身不好，但他聪明得好像这个世界上没有什么能够难得倒他似的。还没有走几步小孩们就被路边的射击游戏吸引走了注意力，李周宪指着那个小蜜蜂玩偶说想要然后李玟赫就拿起枪射中了三次红心，这让为了任昌均那个看起来挺可怕的狼狗玩偶射了三次但只有一次命中的孙轩宇有些下不来台。李玟赫说我曾经在这里打过一段时间工来我教你们，然后把任昌均抱了起来。孙轩宇看着那个被自己高傲的父亲低声下气地讨好了两年也不肯叫一声爸爸的小孩被李玟赫手把手教了几次、最后惊险地射中红心后激动得像是拿到大力神杯似的猛地绕着摊位跑了一整圈，末了还脱了外套在空中挥了几下最后甩到了孙轩宇脸上，然而并没有人注意到他，任昌均此刻终于符合他年纪的跳到了李玟赫怀里抱着对方脖子撒娇说哥要是我哥哥就好了，孙轩宇犹豫了一下要不要干脆就用任昌均的外套蒙着脸走回家吧反正他也没什么脸见人了。

在指挥自己的上司去买棉花糖后李玟赫悄悄问任昌均你跟你哥怎么都不说话，了解了他们的情况后李玟赫得出了比起两个小孩，这对继兄弟才更需要增进感情的结论，于是没一会儿孙轩宇和任昌均就被莫名其妙地推进了摩天轮的小隔间里，前半程谁都没有说话，上升到最高处的时候前面那个隔间里传来了惨烈的叫声，任昌均抬头看到那里面明明肌肉发达的男人正捂着眼睛缩成一团，而他身边瘦弱的那位却笑得瘫倒在座位上，哭诉掺杂着尖锐的笑声断断续续地传了过来，“太高了…妈妈…妈妈对不起呜呜呜…”

两个人不约而同地笑出声的时候空气中的尴尬终于被冲淡了一些。任昌均咳嗽了一声，低声说你放心我是不会跟你抢那个什么继承人的位置的。孙轩宇始料不及地啊了一下，下降的时候孙轩宇迟疑的又问了一遍，昌均啊你真的不想要这个公司吗。任昌均翻了个白眼说你不会是不想接手公司所以才指望我来接替你吧。孙轩宇没有否认，过了一会儿他摸了摸自己弟弟的头，说昌均啊在韩国个子矮也是没关系的，不用硬装成是小学生的，告诉我你到底几岁了。然后被对方狠狠得在手上留下了牙印。

到吃晚饭的时候两个小孩已经像是亲兄弟一样打闹起来，李玟赫也嘻嘻哈哈的混在他们当中，即使被嬉笑的小孩们打翻得碳酸饮料弄脏了昂贵的高级衬衣也只是让他佯装生气的去咬李周宪的耳朵和任昌均的鼻子。默默坐在一旁塞着薯条，像是来拼桌的大叔似的孙轩宇看着坐在李玟赫大腿上两个小孩，心里酸酸的不是滋味。当意识到自己并不是羡慕能和自己没有血缘的弟弟很快亲近起来的李玟赫，而是生出了“我也好想坐到李玟赫大腿上”的念头时，他难以置信的想要一个巴掌打醒自己，从片刻后三个人齐刷刷的停止了打闹投来诧异的视线来看，他的手确实是那么做了。他强忍着脸和手上热乎乎的痛意，解释道有蚊子。任昌均一脸意味深长的重复，三月份的蚊子啊。反倒是李周宪从李玟赫膝盖上跳下来跑过来摸了摸孙轩宇的脸，说哥哥疼吗，让我哥摸摸亲亲就好了，我疼得时候哥都那么做，哥的手有魔法。孙轩宇那瞬间觉得自己多了个忘年之交，甚至有点哀伤为什么李周宪不是自己的弟弟呢，他在内心赞同着李周宪的建议并发现有点不能阻止自己去想象被李玟赫摸摸亲亲的场景，最后为了抑制右手再一次扇到脸上的冲动他把李周宪抱上自己的大腿，慢吞吞的说周宪帮我摸摸就好了。

李玟赫有点沮丧的发现不管怎么用力清洗都无法让衬衫上的饮料渍消失，而很显然他也无法承担高昂的干洗费用，他一边想着这么贵的衣服即使机洗也不会有问题的吧，一边不由得有点埋怨当初非要跟孙轩宇赌气的自己。他走出洗手间时远远的就看到路边的小摊子旁，孙轩宇把身子窝成一团放在小板凳上，全神贯注的用硬币刮着儿童彩票，玩累了的两个小孩倚在他身上，脚边已经刮过的彩票高高的堆成了一座小山。李玟赫哭笑不得的想着有钱人的爱好真的好难以捉摸，手却控制不住的摸出了手机，焦点不受控制的对在了孙轩宇灯光下线条柔和的那半张脸上。晚上李玟赫在李周宪的书包里发现了一张中了头奖的儿童彩票，他拿去问刷牙刷到快要站着睡着的李周宪这是什么，李周宪迷迷糊糊地回答，“是孙…”，然后猛地清醒过来，一脸警戒的看着自己的亲哥哥说，是孙哥哥给我买的，我刮出了头等奖。然后抱着李玟赫的胳膊撒娇，哥把奖兑了可以换件衬衫了吧。

04

孙轩宇周一早上心惊胆战着会不会在咖啡里喝出彩票角，不过迎接他的是多加了几勺糖的咖啡，虽然李玟赫的衬衣并没有换，而且看起来状态实在不太妙，显然被暴力机洗后的名牌衬衫已经缩水得不成样子，孙轩宇甚至有点好奇李玟赫是如何在被那件小号衬衫勒得可能快要窒息的时候还能笑得那么自然的。

李玟赫倒数第二个工作日还有一场重要的公司会议，快要离职的李秘书除了每天的笑容明显更加发自内心外依旧对工作兢兢业业得和以往没有任何区别，似乎这些天发生的那些都是孙轩宇的错觉。直到那件事发生之前孙轩宇都毫不怀疑的相信着李玟赫会将自己秘书的职责完美做到离职的那一天，然而那件事就那么发生了，孙轩宇不明白那是他的错觉还是李玟赫的衬衣扣子飞溅开的时候真的带了慢动作效果，被其中一颗正中眉心也没能让他粘在李玟赫裸露的胸膛上的视线离开一秒。李玟赫镇定地把衬衣拢在一起的时候也没忘记继续弯下腰捡起那支笔，尽管在内心尖叫着我到底为什么要洗这件衬衣洗完为什么要穿，他依旧保持着自己的职业素养，一只手不慌不忙地系着西装外套扣子，另一只手还没忘了继续分发着资料。不过显然他的理智并没有归位，也没有看到跟他自己胸前那两点一样红的孙社长的眼睛，不然他就不会选择从最下面开始系扣子，资料发到IT部刘室长那里的时候他听到了一声轻微的笑声，最后礼仪端正地退出去的时候把孙社长思考的能力也带走了大半。

接下来的一整天孙轩宇都过得云里雾里，眼里是挥之不去的那一片白花花上的两个红点，中午和家人久违的在高级餐厅吃饭时他嘴里还在中邪般得重复那个胸字，服务生礼节性的问了两次您是要鸡胸肉吗的时候他才如梦初醒的点着头说对对我最近在健身，那盘装饰着两滴蔓越莓酱的清煮鸡胸肉端上来的时候他又受到了惊吓般把盘子推到一边，嘴里还念着胸胸胸。孙会长皱着眉头问他说什么呢，任昌均一边切着牛排一边说，他说熊熊熊，说不定是想把自己搞成什么熊系继承人博好感呢。

孙轩宇下午在厕所听到了有人在嘲弄说不如以后就叫李玟赫两点秘书好了，他勃然大怒的想要冲出去给他们一点教训，然而手却被另一个声音拦住了，“小四社长和两点秘书不是挺般配的吗，色情狂社长和他的暴露癖秘书，绝配啊”。他的脑子好像配置着过滤器，剩下的那个下午孙轩宇都昏昏沉沉的无法控制自己的面部表情，嘴里念叨着的词终于从“胸”变成了“绝配”，他在镜子里看到自己笑得有点吓人，即使此刻他打开男厕大门宣布工资翻倍恐怕也不会有人怀疑。

睡前孙轩宇在聊天软件上收到了李周宪发来的视频，李玟赫裹着被子像蝉蛹般在狭小的房间地板上滚来滚去，孙轩宇把声音放到最大才辨别出李玟赫带着鼻音的声音“他们都笑了…他们都笑了…”。李周宪说他哥已经这样持续了一个小时了会不会出问题，孙轩宇没忍住给他发了一个大拇指的表情，决定下次一定要带自己的小知己去吃最高级的烤肉。当晚孙轩宇梦到了一片茫茫无边的雪地，中间有两棵开得正鲜艳的梅花树。他像个长途跋涉的旅人，跌跌撞撞得朝着其中一棵冲过去，贪婪地汲取着那若有若无的香味。被砸门声惊醒的时候孙轩宇仿佛还沉浸在梅花的气味里，而空气中截然相反的麝香气味当头一棒的让他回到了现实。手忙脚乱的整理好自己打开门后李玟赫面色不虞地问您知道现在几点了吗，您知道跟供应商的会议是几点吗，看到孙轩宇尚未来得及整理的像鸡窝似的乱发更加上火的念叨求求您照照镜子吧这是能出门的发型吗，孙轩宇强作镇定地回答我已经去做过发型了，这是最近的流行你不懂。

05

李玟赫的最后一个工作日不论是社长还是秘书状态都十分糟糕，然而和供应商的签约还是要进行，孙轩宇不明白为什么自己偏偏要等到最后一天才找到那棵梅树。他满肚子的愤怒不甘在听到供应商提出的为了降低成本不如削减生产线换用低价原材料的提案时找到了出口，因为家族产业而被耽搁了的前首尔市代表游泳选手一番激情演讲，比在电视台背诵公司理念更顺畅地说出我爷爷是靠着对运动的热爱才打出了品牌口碑，我绝不允许因为这一点小利益降低我们的产品质量。

一口气把自己一个月的话量都透支完后孙轩宇这才有点后悔，回头试图找李玟赫求救时，却看到了自己的秘书明亮又带着笑意的眼睛，那个眼神他并不陌生，昨天晚上他刷着牙循环播放李周宪发来的小视频，抬起头在镜子里的自己眼中看到的就是这样的眼神。

孙轩宇肯定今天是自己的幸运日，甚至连供应商那边都似乎被自己那一番演讲震慑到、谨慎地开始了拉锯战，首先问出那您这边有什么要求可以先提出来。孙轩宇噎了一下才发现自己本来读过的企划案此时已经完全被那两棵梅树取代，他只不过犹豫了一下，身后优秀的秘书就迅速的递上了便签纸。李玟赫正有些洋洋得意自己能如此迅速地把增加五条生产线这件事生动的传达给上司的时候，就听到孙轩宇有些迟疑的声音，“五…五条面包？”

那一天下班后，孙轩宇瘫坐在办公桌前，门外传来李玟赫收拾东西的声音，手机里是爷爷发来的明天找我谈谈的信息，他绝望的想着还不如让李玟赫来做这个社长才可能让所有人都满意，他从手边摸过便利贴，伤心的在上面涂涂写写，写完后又觉得不够正式，翻箱倒柜找出一张皱巴巴的信纸，把内容誊写在了上面。

李玟赫有点担心的看着闹腾了一会儿后又重新恢复了寂静的社长室，正犹豫着要不要敲门，就看到一张信纸慢慢得从门底的缝隙里被送了出来，他走过去蹲下，看着上面“我，孙轩宇，自愿把社长之位让给李玟赫”的字迹。挑着眉问门那边呼吸粗重的人知不知道换社长是要经过股东大会投票的。门那头的呼吸声短暂的断开一拍后乱了节奏，接下来另一张似曾相识的东西又从下面递了出来，李玟赫生平第二次收到了那张右下角龙飞凤舞的签着社长大名的支票，只不过这次价格栏那里工工整整的写着“我的心”。

听到李玟赫笑出声后孙轩宇的心又被揪了起来，他规规矩矩地跪坐在门后，试探的问道毕业后可不可以再回来。被反问回来做什么后他带着商量的语气说我的秘书，没得到回应他心一横又加了一句我的男朋友。一阵窸窸窣窣后李玟赫无情地拒绝了前者，因为营业部部长已经提前给他发好了大学毕业后可以直接入职的offer，这让孙轩宇稍微放宽了些心，接着李玟赫又说道，“至于后面那个…”

孙轩宇稍微往后挪了挪，以免被李玟赫暴怒的踹门造成误伤，然后他就听到了含着笑意的回答，“那个现在就可以。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 怨念产物+1，真心希望所有文手太太都能平等对待CP双方角色，不要为了捧一方而把另一方贬低到地下去。


End file.
